


Jisung's green eyed baby

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, For the Cult, M/M, Married Life, daniel forever being jealous, i got bored in class, mmo boys mentioned, nielsung, slight mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Daniel and Jisung are set to meet their fellow ex-MMO trainees but a certain green eyed monster causes them to be late





	Jisung's green eyed baby

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored during class today and since i turned one year older today I want to share this short fic that resulted from boredom. This is kind of related to my other story (Newlywed Diary) btw.
> 
> Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

 

 

 **

 

 

 

“Hyung, I don’t like your clothes, you should go change”

 

 

 

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with my clothes?” Jisung asked looking down at his clothes, trying to find what wass wrong with it. Jisung was wearing a striped button-up shirt and a light blue, denim jeans. Jisung looked at himself in the mirror, but he saw nothing wrong. Did his clothes not match? Does it really not look good?

 

 

 

“Those jeans make your butt look big and I don’t like it” Daniel replied with a pout, slouching his body more against the couch his arms crossed.

 

 

 

“My what? Looks what?” Jisung stuttered, completely stumped. When Daniel said that he didn’t like what he was wearing, he expected it to be because it didn’t look good or something like that. What he didn’t expect was the reason to be because his jeans made his butt look…big. Jisung was flattered but he was also flabbergasted.

 

 

 

“I don’t like it! I don’t want other people to see what’s mine” Daniel whined, the pout on his face growing even bigger. Jisung mentally face palmed himself.

 

 

 

"Daniel stop being so childish, we're going to be late" Jisung scolded, taking the younger's hand, dragging him to the front door. But that proved to be hard because the big baby would not budge from his place. 

 

  
"But hyung, Yeonwoo hyung is going to be there" Jisung sighed. Jisung found Daniel’s tendency to get jealous of anyone that comes near him, may it be a woman or a man - heck he even gets jealous when his niece would snuggle up to him, cute but it could be infuriating sometimes especially when they have an important event to go to, like tonight for example.  
  
  
"Of course Yeonwoo is going to be there, it's a reunion dinner for all of us former MMO trainees." Jisung explained, but the younger still had the pout on his face and he seemed like he still wouldn't move from his spot on the sofa.  


  
"He's going to see your butt and I don't like it. Why does your butt have to be so nice and big" Daniel mumbled, his eyes boring holes through Jisung's jeans. Jisung's jaw dropped at Daniel's words. 

 

  
"Daniel don’t tell me you’re still jealous over Yeonwoo? I told you that nothing happened between us and never will" Jisung clarified walking over to the couch and propping himself on Daniel’s lap. Daniel feeling the older's weight on him, immediately wrapped his arms around him, both hands resting on Jisung's butt.   


  
"He used to call you his soulmate and you would even go to his house after practice. You even gave him a ring! How can I not get jealous" Daniel pointed out, giving the older an accusatory look. 

 

  
Jisung bit his lip. Yeonwoo and him had been very close during their trainee days - and they still are up even to this day. Yeonwoo helped him a lot when he was having a hard time and Jisung too helped the latter when he needed it. Sure Yeonwoo did call him his soulmate a few times but it had been in a joking kind of way. Their relationship was nothing short of platonic. Jisung did harbour a small admiration for Yeonwoo but it all changed when Daniel came into the picture. Daniel had made him feel things he never felt before. His feelings for the younger both scared him and made him feel exhilarated. Daniel had him wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it.   
  
  
"Daniel, how many times do I have to tell you that you have nothing to be jealous of. Yes, I did give him a ring but that was just a friendly gift. There was no other meaning behind it." Jisung said gently cupping Daniel's face in his hands, their eyes locked to one another. 

  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm being childish but I can't help but feel jealous when the thought that the two of you could’ve been together comes to mind" Daniel replied, pulling Jisung closer to him, and resting his face on the older's stomach. 

 

  
"Daniel look at me" Daniel pulled his face away from Jisung's stomach and looked up at him. "Do you see this? This ring on my finger shows that I'm yours and the ring on yours shows that you’re mine. My body, heart, soul and mind all belongs to you and I vowed in front of all our loved ones that I would love you till death do us part. I intend to keep that vow, for the rest of my life and even into the next. Did you forget the fact Yeonwoo is married and have two kids?" Jisung grabbed Daniel’s left hand, intertwining their hands together, the rings on their fingers shining bright. 

 

  
Daniel's hands found their way to the back of Jisung's neck bringing their faces closer to each other until their lips locked unto one another.  The kiss started off sweet but got more intense as seconds go by. Jisung wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck, bringing his body closer to the younger's causing their groins to rub against each other. 

  
  
Daniel let out a growl, squeezing Jisung's butt harder feeling the supple flesh under his hands through his jeans. Jisung moaned through the kiss, their tongues sloppily exploring each other's mouth. Jisung pulled away from the kiss when he felt Daniel's hands wander underneath his shirt, his warm touch fueling the desire pooling at the base of his stomach. 

 

 

 

“Daniel stop, we really have to go or we're going to be late" Jisung panted after breaking their kiss. Daniel not liking that attached his mouth instead to Jisung’s neck, licking and sucking at the area just below his collarbone, leaving hickeys clear for anyone to see. It was Daniel’s way of marking his territory, one that he does very often.

 

  
"Daniel! Wait, stop" Jisung cried out in surprise when Daniel suddenly stood up with Jisung in tow. Daniel didn’t answer and continued to walk to the bedroom, ignoring Jisung's complaints of being late. 

 

  
"Hyung, shut up" Daniel finally said throwing the older on the bed and positioning himself on top of him. Jisung opened his mouth to speak but Daniel shut him up by crashing his lips to the older's making the older moan. 

  
  
Daniel's big hands once again found themselves under Jisung's shirt quickly disposing the piece of garment. His hands immediately moved back to the older’s sides rubbing the soft skin around his ribcage, a habit that Daniel recently picked up. Daniel didn’t know what brought on this kink of his but every time Jisung would undress, the sight of Jisung's ribcage somehow looked very alluring to him. And he would subconsciously rest his hands on the area, softly rubbing it.

 

 

 

His other hands trailed down to the top of Jisung’s jeans, his hands running up and down the evident bulge on the older’s jeans. Jisung groaned, eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure, his fingers clutching hard on Daniel’s hair. Daniel smirked, satisfied with the reactions the older was emitting. He loved it when Jisung would succumb to his touches, fueling his libido even more.

 

 

 

Daniel expertly unbuttoned Jisung’s pants, his hand moving inside his underwear heading to the place he knew all too well. He was just about to reach his destination when they heard a loud ring from outside the room. Jisung snapped back to his senses and gently pushed Daniel away from him. Daniel groaned, cursing the person who dared interrupt him.

 

 

 

“Shit that must be Taewoong. They’re probably already waiting for us” Jisung breathed out, still high from the pleasure Daniel bestowed upon him. Again Daniel didn’t answer and instead Jisung felt his hand move once again inside his underwear.

 

 

 

“They can wait hyung, but I can’t” Daniel whispered before crashing their lips together in a wet and hungry kiss. Jisung responded immediately with equal fervor, unable to resist the feelings Daniel was bringing out in him. Daniel licked and bit Jisung’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Jisung moaned when Daniel’s tongue met his, his hold on Daniel’s hair getting tighter as the temperature in the room got higher.

 

 

 

Moans, groans and sounds of skin slapping echoed around the room, drowning the loud ringing of the phone. A loud scream was heard coming from the bedroom at the same time as the last ring of the phone. And then there was silence.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

“Are you really going to wear that?” Jisung asked with a raised brow. He kind of have an idea as to why Daniel was wearing what he was wearing.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with it? I think it’s stylish” Daniel replied nonchalantly, grabbing the car keys from the porch table. Jisung shook his head with a small laugh. Daniel was wearing the jumper that’s opened on the top left, showcasing his broad shoulders and sculptured collarbones. Now the jumper wasn’t the problem, the problem was the bright red marks scattered around the younger’s shoulders, and his shirt wasn’t doing much help in covering it instead it’s doing the opposite. Anyone could tell what they’ve been up to and he could already see the teasing smiles of their friends when he tells them some make-up excuse as to why they’re late and haven’t been answering their calls.

 

 

“Hyung, let’s go. Jaehan hyung just texted asking where we are” Daniel said texting back a reply. Jisung rolled his eyes, slapping Daniel’s arm on the way out.

 

 

“Come on you big jealous baby”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments and let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> (unbeta-ed)


End file.
